To Build a Home
by Dragonmorph
Summary: The optimistic android versus the pessimistic weaver. Somehow, they made their love work. Dystopian AU. Negitoro.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SO... I wrote more garbage. It was based off a dream I had, and when I told my friends they were like, "OMG TURN IT INTO A NOVEL." But like, I don't think they wanted me to turn it into a weeb fic like the sinner I am. Oh well.**

 **I also couldn't decide on a lesbian ship because the dream had lesbians. I cry**

 **I think this is gonna be like a two-shot, or a three-shot. IDK. I think it depends if I can bother to finish this? Maybe I'll actually finish something for once ahahaha-**

 **Warning: the dream gave me an entire plot which means I have an ending planned out. In other words, the ending is gonna suck because it's not a happy one.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wake up, V-01."

 _"Sleep Mode deactivated."_

Upon command, the android roused from her sleep. She looked around with a blank expression, but her movements clunky and robotic. Her body felt foreign to her as she tried to control it, but everything was so strange the moment her eyes had opened. Her mechanisms appeared to be functioning. A successful experiment for the company.

The men clasped their hands in glee as others clapped. Their first project had been completed after so many years of trial and error. They were afraid that the grant money would have ran out, but they have the blueprints needed to birth more of these creations. The government would give them more money, and the company would thrive despite the unforgiving conditions of the economy. There was still the rich after all. They could pay for their personal servants.

Glasses filled to the brim with alcohol clank against one another as the celebration continued. The android watched with the mentality of an infant, yet she could still sense the euphoria from the men.

An older man with greying hair had approached the girl whose faux eyes registered that someone had approached her. "You're the first." he said as he rested a hand upon her shoulder. It was cold to the touch, but he could engineer the temperature to mimic the average human's. "It's a tradition for parents to name their children after someone special. I may boast that I've done a grand deed tonight. I shall call you Miku after my own name. You may be a project, but you're like a child to me."

Miku looked at him, but said nothing. She merely acknowledged him exposing his raw emotion: happiness.

.

Luka leaned forward against the table as she listened to one of her mother's lectures.

She knew she wasn't wanted as much as her brother. He could pass on the family name with the jobs he rattled off with confidence that he planned to try for. Jobs for humans were scarce as most were taken up by androids, but a gifted human with the right education could get one.

She, on the other hand, wasn't easily supported.

"A weaver! You could easily be one if you're supported by a man, but you chose to be alone. A weaver won't pay well in this world. You'll be homeless. You'll die from starvation." Her mother raved endlessly about the cons. It was always the negative side of everything.

It was a talent she was born with, but also a curse. It was her talent to eased the self hate she inflicted upon herself. It was a way to vent with rather dark images she wove together to let all of her emotions out. However, it wouldn't support her when she was finally eighteen, and legally able to be discharged from her parents' care.

Education was scarce to begin with. She knew she wouldn't last a day on her own without the proper education, or favored talents. As the thoughts continued to brew, she aggressively wove a design of a war from the past.

.

Taking a leisurely stroll through the park was one of the last things Luka wanted to do, but her brother insisted that he go outside. With their parents listening in, she had to oblige to his wishes. She didn't know what prompted him to go outside when it wasn't even a clear, sunny day as told in fiction. She could see the smog looming over the sky with the millions of factories in the city outside of their window. The neighborhood was close enough to the skyscrapers, and bustling businesses.

Before departing, their father approached them, and he placed a dull knife in the palm of her hand. "Just in case." he told her. The neighborhood preyed on young women.

Luki lightly tugged on his sister's sleeve. It was ratty enough that it tore by an inch. "Sissy, there's a girl on the street."

She ignored him. She couldn't be bothered to risk her own life just to help another. Someone had to take care of her brother's dog.

"Sissy, rescue her!" he wailed. He was practically tearing her only good dress to shreds trying to get her to react.

React to what? It wasn't her business. Only the rich owned transportation. The rich could sway the court into ignoring the pleas for justice in the neighborhood where everyone barely scraped by. They were nobodies. Her brother continued to throw his tantrum, and it wasn't just bodies wandering by. Some eyes looked irritably in her direction as if to say: will you shut that child up?

It happened in a flash as she tore into the busy street, grasped the girl's wrist, and then pulled her aside onto the sidewalk.

"What the _hell_ were you doing?" she hissed into the foolish girl's ear. Her family would disapprove of her language, but she wasn't in the mood to speak appropriately. Honestly, the girl would have been better off leaving this hellhole, but it was her brother's insistence that she allowed her to suffer by living.

The girl smiled at her while Luka's fury caused her to tighten her grip. It was almost like clutching a metal pole, and the girl did not wince from the increasing pressure.

"I was trying to pet the cat over there." she replied as she gestured towards the grey cat on the opposite side of the street. She was smiling at her as if nothing had ever occurred. Her irritation over this fool increased tenfold.

The older girl could see that the girl was young. Those teal lashes batted innocently at her, but it didn't help that the long pigtails added to that image. She would have been taken advantage of. "Try to pay attention next time." she sighed as she let go, and turned to call her brother over so they could leave. "Let's go, Luki."

The girl moved towards the direction they faced. "Can I come with you?"

"What?" Luka blinked before spinning around to meet her gaze. "I'm sorry, but I don't even know you."

"Okay then." the girl looked deep in thought momentarily. An idea sparked in her mind as she looked up with determination expressed openly. "I'm V-01, but I'm also known as Miku!"

"V-01?" Luki appeared as he hid behind his sister as if she could protect him from a robot. The concept slowly clicked in his mind as his eyes enlarged in childlike awe. "You must be an android!"

Luka shushed him as more eyed the trio warily.

"It's okay, I think." the girl named Miku said shyly as she twirled a strand of hair between her fingers. "Yes, I am an android. Is that bad?"

Luki looked up at his sister after receiving confirmation. "We should keep her. An android could do our chores, or we could brag when those fussy landowners come over."

There was the convenience of an android, but Luka hesitated. Her eyes flitted between the boy, and the robot. "I don't think we can."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"For starters, the android could belong to someone else. She's not ours. Second, how would we explain it to our parents? Lastly, we can barely survive. How the hell will we keep with the maintenance?"

"You're making her sound like she's some kind of stray animal!"

Before Luka could reply, another voice piped up in the midst of the argument: "If I was one, could I be a dog? One of those tiny ones with the fluffy bodies."

The tension eased between the bickering siblings. The unnatural teal eyes blinked as she was unsure how to handle the odd glances her way. She was still smiling through all of it though.

Luka sighed. "There are plenty of fluffy, tiny dogs on this planet. You'd need to be specific."

"I say a Pomeranian." Luki piped up.

Miku beamed at the kinder words about her now as she giggled. "Okay! Tell your creators that I'm a Pomeranian that you found."

The palms of her hand were pressed into her face over the conversation before her. "Please tell our parents, Luki. I don't want to be responsible for this."

.

It turned out Luka was responsible. Their parents were appalled to see an android inspecting the inside of their home with the up-most curiosity. Despite the peppy attitude, and the questions escaping the girl in bursts, the family still felt skeptical about her unusual appearance in the neighborhood.

"It could be a spy." her mother insisted as her eyes flitted between the android, and her own offspring. "It could be acting all innocent, and before we all know it, our throats would be slit."

"Miku's a girl." Luki mumbled as he wrapped his arms around his bare legs. The floor was the only thing that was suitable to be sat upon, but even the dust particles clung to his pants and his feet.

Those fearful eyes turned to her - not surprisingly enough. "Don't tell me you've been feeding him ideas about androids. They're the reason he'd have competition trying to make a living out there."

"No. Why would I? It wasn't even me who wanted her in the first place." Luka pointed out as she turned her gaze upon the girl rocking upon the balls of her feet as she eyed the family portraits on the wall. She didn't see the appeal of making the family seem perfect as it should have been. It was far from perfect, yet she didn't pry Miku away from the lies. It kept her occupied.

She was almost envious how naive a robot could be. She wished she could block out all of the shit happening in her life, and the world. It would make things much simpler.

"Your father and I are not going to take care of her. You hear me?" Of course; the conclusion came to no surprise to either child. "I expect you find a way to make money, or else we'll sell the robot so we could actually have a decent living. I wouldn't have to worry so much over you freeloaders."

Luka clenched her jaw, but did not protest. "Yes, mother."

.

"You have pretty art." Miku suddenly commented.

Luka was startled by the voice, but she did not move from her position. Although Miku had been here for awhile, she still couldn't adjust to another entering her room. Her latest attempt at trying to patch up a blanket was not thwarted yet. She was relieved to know no one would tear through the seams she had fixed a week ago. Yet. However, she defensively kept the blanket close as the android sat down next to her on the mattress.

"Did you make that?"

Her eyes were cast to the blanket before she looked up towards Miku. "No, I didn't. It was a blanket I had since I was a child." She flipped the poor thing over to reveal what was once a pretty pattern of a mermaid with violet hair, and dark eyes. Her fish tail once had rainbow scales, but most of them had been peeled off in the end - leaving white patches and stitches.

"It's so... _strong_ to describe that much damage? Um, what's the word to describe how tough it is." The way her brow furrowed as she tried to work out the kinks of her supposedly sophisticated nature. For an android, she seemed surprisingly human, yet as intelligent as a teenage girl normally was. Perhaps smarter with the algorithms that made up her mindset.

"Tough works," Luka said softly as she sewed the open gap in the blanket shut. A fish was whole once more. "Resilient too."

"Oh." Miku nodded as she glanced at the battered blanket, but she couldn't help but sneak glances towards her mistress. "It's pretty." she repeated, but as Luka looked away, she opened her mouth to add: _like you_ , but she decided against it.

.

A couple of years had passed. She was, at one point, her brother's age as he declared he would go on to do grand things. The family was pleased that someone was actually going to do something decent for once while their daughter continued to suffer with an android for company.

She was eighteen now, but she did not officially feel like an adult. A part of her wanted to embrace the child in her. Her weaving had earned a weak income, but it kept her from losing her only friend. A year ago, her friend had been caught in the crossfire of a gang shooting. Another was traumatized after walking home in the dark. While negativity struck at the worst times, she could barely comprehend why Miku continued to smile throughout the months.

"It'll get better soon!" the android insisted, and never once did her voice go flat. She almost believed it was true, but sometimes that peppy voice was drained of emotion as static filled that lovely voice with an unbearable sound. It was simply a reminder that the worse had yet to come.

.

She was simply _done_ trying to sell herself as an artist. She might as well let her unpleasant self, and body rot in her room for all she cared. The corporations desired technology instead of creativity. She should have known that from the start. She should have fucking been an engineer, or someone worthy to actually survive in this world. Bitterness had devoured her whole for a reason, and she had it trying to understand the world through rose-colored glasses. It wasn't like she could use any glasses in the first place when they were so expensive for people like her.

The door slightly opened before it swung wide for her to look up, and see a figure. It might as well be the Grim Reaper coming to take her away. Her vision only showed her a petite figure with twin pigtails swaying as it approached her. It was a familiar face.

Perhaps she was desperate as she fell into Miku's arms sobbing. The girl was smiling still as she comforted her mistress, and embraced her with a tenderness she never thought possible from someone made of metal, and science.

Luka was positive she had lost control of her own body at this point, or her mind. She froze as her android leaned in with her lips loosely puckered. Her face was close enough, but she couldn't feel a warm breath upon her face. Yet her own face had warmed up immensely, and it only continued to heat up as those lips had made contact with hers.

Those lips were not soft like hers, but they were wet. Hands begun to gloss over her back, and even lower. As the robot continued to shower her with affection, she couldn't help but think back on her father grousing about robots built for sex. However, Miku had a different purpose beyond her knowledge by the comical attempts at being seductive.

Luka moved closer as her body pressed against the metal frame. Miku's skin - her heart- was unnaturally warm for a robot. Her mechanical heart. The metal lips. The reality that she was just a simulation of a human being. The reminder jolted Luka awake from the fabricated bliss to push away the other girl who was practically eating her face at this point. Said girl looked puzzled by the action taken.

"Did I do something wrong?" Miku's permanent sunny disposition had darkened. Luka winced.

"I can't. We just can't." A love between a human and an android was taboo. It would detach her from her disapproving family forever if they knew. It was wrong. She couldn't believe what she had done.

Her mind screamed for penance. She wanted to run away. She wanted to refrain from a life that encouraged her behavior because her body loved it. The warmth and the sparks were undeniable.

Miku's uncharacteristic look made her heart sink. She was just as comprehending as an infant.

"I need a moment." Luka said with a shaky breath. She got to her feet, and backed away as she tried to wrap her mind around what had just happened.

Unfortunately, the one who caused the distressed tried to approach.

"Don't come near me." she said sharply, but regretted it. She felt the pang of guilt as the pleasure sizzled from her body. Her lips parted to apologize, but she couldn't bring herself to pretend any further.

Miku nodded as a filmy layer shrouded her eyes, and her voice went flat. "Of course, master. I'll give you space."

Then she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been banging my head against the wall on how to keep this as quality as possible. I figure this might be a multiple-shot type of deal, but it'll be a short story nonetheless. It's probably not the best chapter, but eeehhh.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, and follows though. I appreciate it :')**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Designing, and her pitiful life were similar - in a few ways. There was a repetitive pattern that stubbornly latched onto its ways, and some actions could be mended with stitches as ugly scars from a spat. As her android would say, the design itself was beautiful no matter who put it together, or how many times it might have been stomped on and torn. The words were sweet, but it was far from what could quench her sorrow. It was parched.

Luka was entirely aware that there was different branches of designing. However, she only been presented with a few ideas of a profession nearly lost in the upbringing of technology. Art had been much more scarce even before her time. However, she was attracted to the idea of creating, but every source about it was stored away. It wasn't as if she could read anyway.

Her methods might have been old-fashioned, but she had found her passion in the loom inherited throughout her family. They were, in the purest form, Japanese until the mingling of multiple people had removed the concept of race almost completely. Yet she was told it wasn't an oriental contraption. The rest of its history remained unknown, but it never really mattered to her. Her hands glided across the room towards the bundle filled with yarn, and proceeded to weave.

Her late grandmother had once told her that weaving and spinning an image often determined the fate of another. As much as she didn't believe in superstition, she worked with the little yarn she had left to spare for awhile.

As she inspected the cloth, she could make out the little mistakes that she silently swore once caught. However, she ran her hand across it as if the palm of her hand could mend anything. The image itself: it was a young man heading off to war.

.

A business man claimed she was a talented weaver. Like Athena. She didn't know who Athena was, and the man briskly explained the story of an arrogant weaver who challenged a goddess. It ended with karma, and the existence of spiders.

Though Luka's face flushed when being compared to a talented weaver like the goddess in the story, she couldn't help but think she was Arachne from the stories. A spider; hideous and unloved.

However, she anticipated the excuse that would escape from his lips. Thinking that he would accept her talents would be silly. She had learned long ago that compliments were spread few and thin, but even they couldn't assist her in succession. It was just a simple line said. He might as well say to others, but the meaning had been lost forever.

"You're a lovely woman with plenty of skill, but I'm afraid my company is not in need of a designer."

.

"Luka, did you hear what happened?" Her father was looking at the newspaper, but he did not look up. She was accustomed to not seeing his face. Sometimes she had forgotten his features yet the pink hair still stood out. It was hers. It was her brother's. They inherited more than his namesake after all.

"No. What happened?" Death was common in the news, but it was inevitable in this world. Everyone seemed so hostile lately.

Her father always shared the bad news first, but it was different this time. "It seems a business is trying to make a comeback." He flipped a page. "The company for the Vocaloid-brand androids had gotten a new CEO."

Luka was surprised to hear the news seemed a little more positive. However, it was useless to think that way when the monopoly was only going to get even uglier with more competition. "What happened to the old CEO?"

"I heard he was a man named Mikuo Hatsune. He 'gave up' on this world the moment his company's reputation plummeted. Nasty rumors too; something about one of his androids killing someone - too proud, or somethin' to dismantle her though." Giving up. Her father did not like throwing around the actual term as if it would shelter his family from the troubles brewing outside. He did not continue on though as his face darkened from the thoughts.

"I see."

He turned another page, but he looked up this time. She could barely catch the bored look that crossed his features. "How was the job fair? Any luck trying to gain the attention of any businesses before the androids take all of them?"

"No luck. The androids always seem to take jobs." she sighed as she picked at her nails. It was the same response. He should be accustomed to her misfortune.

"Well, relying on just your artistic talent won't do well in this world. You know that? Try learning something that can help you keep the clothes on your back before your mother kicks you out."

Her blood boiled at the lack of encouragement from her better parent, but she forced a smile and nodded. "Of course. How could I forget there are better jobs?"

Whether or not he heard the bitterness in her voice, he seemed satisfied with her answer nonetheless and continued to read.

.

Luka was away at the time when the news had hit. Upon coming from, she could see her mother weeping as her father comforted the hag. The door creaked as she closed it from behind her, and those piercing blue eyes focused on her.

" _It should have been_ you _._ "

She learned later that her ambitious brother had been drafted into a war they did not believe in. He was still alive, but the entire family had fallen silent hours since the news had reached them. A letter was tightly held in her hand as she couldn't bring herself to read it. The dog sensed her emotions as he feebly approached his owner's sibling, and the woman gave him a light pat. Someone _still_ had to take care of the dog.

.

There was a downside to androids. They're so damn loyal. Luka had learned that lesson years ago, but sometimes it continued to surprise her. The one she housed in the one building that would expel her lingered at a distance, but it was hard to look at her. The guild had yet to subside, but it wasn't just that. There was no happy endings no matter how hard she tried to suppress how she felt in the heat of the moment.

The girl continued to smile with a wanting in her eyes that only tugged at her own desires. Androids didn't have to deal with hormones as their bodies surpassed the state of puberty no matter their age. They resemble humans, but they were far from real. The revelation only reminded her of last week as she wavered between a craving for another session, and a continued disgust for her own self.

Miku decided to enter her room again. It did not come as a surprise that the girl had lacked enough manners not to knock, but Luka was dressed and prepared for unexpected company as usual. Her face flushed just imagining other circumstances, but the android cleared her throat to grab the attention of her mistress. She wordlessly held up an ad where a building in the small town needed a tenant. The cost's potential circumstance could have been from the lack of attention to it. The building looked as if it was on the verge of collapsing. The landowner around the area was rumored to be harsh. Luka checked the date. It had been for sale for awhile. However, the rent was dirt cheap.

It nerved her how the news appeared out of the blue, but Miku was giving her a heads up. Luka couldn't help, but bite her bottom lip as she asked, "Are you planning on moving out"

The android's eyes would have wanted to bulge out as shook her head vehemently, clearly offended by the question. "No! This is a good start to helping you start up a business."

The weaver was a calm, and collected human being. Any composure she had left went down the drain as she stared in disbelief "W-what?"

"Is master unhappy?" Miku frowned as her metal eyes seem to look even more pathetic. "If master's unhappy. Miku's unhappy."

"It's not that." Luka said, but she couldn't help but wonder why the masculine pronouns were used on her. The subject changed with the following words: "Why do you keep calling me 'master'?"

It caught the android off-guard, but it pulled her out of whatever trance she might have been in. Her face seemed emotionless as an android's face normally was. "Mistress. Is my mistress unhappy?"

Before Luka had gotten an opportunity to speak, Miku made her way towards the woman as she gently grasped both hands between her own, and swung them from side-to-side. A small giggle escaped her as if nothing had ever occured to dampen her mood. She took her hands off the other pair as she pressed the paper against one of them. Luka's own hand closed around the flyer as she hesitantly pulled away as if her own body tasted fire.

"Please consider. You could be rich! You're so talented, and resilient." The latter word the android relished greatly. "I could help you."

"Miku," Luka found her words as she sternly spoke her android's name. She could see the girl frown at the tone of voice being used with her. "We can't start a business. Two young girls - one an android - trying to make a living in this world is impossible. It's only possible for those men who are capable of reading, and writing. All of that bullshit that education can be for the rich. I can barely sell anything as it is. Why bother?"

"I'm an android like you said!" Miku chirped as she leaned in. Her teal eyes seemed alive, just for a second. "I could use the computer-thingy in my head to help us figure out how to get started. You could be famous. We can do it!"

The idea sounded impossible, but Miku was determined. There was no way she could sway her from stopping once she had gotten started.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Whooo! Finals are over, and I can spend more time writing.**

 **For the following part, I'm not gonna include a whole set of lyrics, but I'll mention a few just because it served as an inspiration throughout this story. I recommend listening to the story's namesake, To Build a Home by The Cinematic Orchestra. It's wonderful! Yeah, it's not a Vocaloid song but eh.**

 **I apologize ahead of time. This is mostly a filler chapter, but it does finish off some of the Mikuo & Miku arc. Since there was plenty of focus on Luka, I figured I should shed some light on Miku's past. This may be important though, or it may hint at things ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

V-01 approached the edge of the stage with only the dim lights illuminating the background. Rocking on her heels, she waited patiently for the command. Her eyes caught view of the hand signal as she smiled brightly at her creator, and friend sitting alone in the seats before her.

She closed her eyes, and began to sing one of the melodies that had been inserted into her voice bank that morning. She never needed practice, but she had hummed it earlier just to get a taste of the lyrics, and the emotions attached to the words.

" _There is a house built out of stone._ " she began while keeping with the steady beat. Eyes closed, she clutched the microphone in her hand. " _Wooden floors, walls and window sills..._ "

"She sings wonderfully doesn't she?" Kaiko whispered only loud enough for her fellow scientist to hear.

She could see how caught up the creator was in the android's voice. V-01 was the first of her kind, but it was a gamble they had taken. The girl was far from ready to be given to the world, but most of the kinks had been amended by now. Other things had yet to be addressed.

"I agree." Mikuo nodded. A frown etched itself onto his face as he now picked up the robotic tone in her voice. It was not faint. He made a mental note to tweak her tuning later. "I wonder if the world would ever be ready for singing robots."

"People would rather be more interested in projecting their sexual fantasies on them instead." replied Kaiko as she rolled her eyes. "There's plenty of robots that do the trick just fine though."

" _And I built a home for me... for you._ "

The thought made the man nauseous. "She's a minor." he said gruffly, defensively. The tone did not go unnoticed. "Once she has hit it big, we can hire her some bodyguards to keep the perversion at bay. She'll be sixteen forever, you know."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she would need protection." She idly fingered the knife hidden in her boot. A gift from her mother to protect her from the world. An afterthought: "It would be nice to repay the stacking debt from the government once she's ready to be revealed to the world."

"I know that they're impatient, but I want to give her an opportunity to see the world like a civllian. " Mikuo stated wistfully as he threaded his fingers upon his lap. He could take his eyes off his creation long enough to see the concerned look upon his friend's face. He feared the worst had yet to come.

"Mikuo. She's a machine." she pointed out. Her voice rose to counter the one that would richochet off the walls for a moment longer. "I doubt she would give a fuck whether or not she had the opportunity to see a dog. She is programmed to sing, and handle a life as a celebrity. That's her nature."

"She may be a machine, but I want her to have a purpose rather than to feel obligated to provide money to whoever."

"You know that you're bordering on taboo." Kaiko said softly, but the challenge was still audible in her tone. "You still miss her, don't you?"

" _Until you disappear... From me. From you._ "

"How was that, papa?"

Both humans looked up at the airy voice that echoed through the open room. The android blushed at the attention upon her, but she was pleased by her performance. She believed she had done her best as she had been told numerous times before.

"Wonderful, my dear." Mikuo automatically said.

Kaiko rolled her eyes, but she smiled at the android girl. "You have a lovely voice."

"Thank you~" V-01 said sweetly as she curtsied out of respect. She made her way off of the stage towards the two scientists with a bounce in each step.

It was the blue-haired woman who made the following move as she got up from her seat. Her hands glided over her dress, and coat with intentions of cleaning the particles off. She knew, and Mikuo knew that she knew. She had made it clear she didn't want to be an accomplice.

"I'll leave you two alone." she said shortly,and shot the man a warning glance before she took off with steady strides out of the room.

.

In a world where technology became the beacon of success, intelligence was bred to create capable people to tame inventions. Mikuo was one of those trained to create androids, and it was how he reined in many different geniuses to create V-01.

V-01 - though he called her Miku in secret - was an example of how far human evolution had gone. Despite her innocent exterior, she was smart enough to know when to downplay the daughterly affections she had for the man. The reason was unclear to her, but she had no choice but to obey nonetheless. It was one of the few quirks as to why she could never pull off being completely human.

Miku kept a watchful gaze on the human woman leaving them alone, but she did not make a move until after her ears picked up the sound of the door closing. The cue was evident enough to the remaining presence as she spun around to greet her 'papa.'

She waited expectantly for Mikuo to do something, but he had felt distant with everything lately. He had nearly forgotten what he supposedly owed the girl.

"I did good, papa." Miku slowly said, clearly puzzled by the lack of reaction. To her, he seemed to hold a neutral expression as most robots held.

It took him moments longer to remember what she was referring to. Sometimes he had forgotten how ambiguous robots tended to be. "Oh, right." he said sheepishly as he held his arms open for an embrace. It came soon enough, but he only felt the cold metal against his warm skin.

He recalled Kaiko's words as an uneasiness settled over him. He let go of the girl as he rest his hands upon her shoulders.

"You must promise me something, Miku." he told her in a somber voice. He didn't like keeping his words ambiguous either, but he couldn't deny how close he felt to the girl. She was almost like...

Without a second thought, she readily agreed. "I promise!"

"Call me 'master' in front of the others."

He couldn't be seen in any relationship with an android as much as he didn't want to admit it. The love that coursed through him was familial than anything, but he knew society was quick to judge. He knew well enough that one misunderstanding could destroy the foundation he worked years to establish, and build.

Miku was like a structure that could either hold itself up, or come crashing down.

"Okay, papa."

He could tell she didn't appreciate calling him master even when it was only in his presence, but he smiled at the personality she currently had. He wanted to cherish the few days she had left before he would bring himself to ask for Kaiko's assistance in making her more mature, and fitting for their world.

"Have you ever seen a dog before?"

.

A week later, he brought up a plan to make Miku more formidable for the impending life of fame. Kaiko was surprised by his change of heart, but she aided him in the code needed to still stabilize her current self, but add onto it.

One of the scientists looked away as he had asked Mikuo to visit the lab with the reason labeled as an "emergency." The man entered only to be greeted by the police of the city.

"Mikuo Hatsune. You're under arrest."

Mouth ajar, he hardly registered the news. He stood there in disbelief as the police read off a crime he did not commit, and shackles marred his skin. A murder. He never committed a murder. His eyes fell upon the other scientists, but they only looked away. They pitied him, he knew that much.

They had asked where the android was. He wasn't sure. He was taken away nonetheless.

His eyes turned to Kaiko in fear for Miku, and to his relief, she silently mouthed her answer: alive.

Rumors spread about Mikuo Hatsune. Rotten ones. Vocaloid Corp would be no more as he would learn days after his release.

The foundation had crumbled just as he feared.

He held up the photo of a young girl that he had found in his pocket. A girl possibly in her late teens with a lovely smile that could brighten anyone's day. Her teal hair was pulled back into a bun. It was almost like a replica of V-01, but he knew it couldn't be her.

Mikulia. His daughter.

He thought of the girl who had been taken from him many years ago. The one who provided the voice for the one in front of him now. He thought of the android who had miraculously found him years after being incarcerated.

"Papa, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Miku." he smiled wistfully at her. She was as innocent as always, but she wouldn't understand that he had nothing at this point. Everything had vanished in a heartbeat. "I just wonder what I'm supposed to do now."

Miku reached out to hold his arm as she beamed at him. "You created me. A singing android that no one else could pull off. I'm sure you could bring back the greatness that was your job!"

"Thank you, dear." he pretended to mull over his non-existent choices. He might as well keep her happy for a little longer. "I think I have some ideas."

.

Miku never came to the conclusion that he would never return. She had grown sneakier over the years to keep her papa alive, but she never understood what it was like to survive in a home where everything was still as scarce. Her mistress's parents weren't like Luki whose smile rivaled her own sometimes.

Luka claimed her home life was suffocating, but the older woman could breathe perfectly fine. Sometimes she imagined herself as a human too.

When Luka had gone out to settle a deal with the landowner, she would sneak out of the house with Luki's dog to visit the same spot she had found her missing papa. He had told her long ago that he had to run errands, and he would return eventually. She had some concept of time, but she assumed he was still working hard to make her happy. It made her muse over his attempts at wooing Kaiko.

"What are you doing out here?"

The voice was familiar, but Miku stiffened as she slowly turned around to face her mistress. The older woman had a hand on her hip as well as a thick layer of papers in her other hand.

The dog woofed in the silence between them.

"How did it go?" Miku asked innocently as she took quick glances at the papers.

"He was desperate to sell the dump so we got it. I already paid for a month to see how it goes." Luka said casually as a sigh escaped her. With her free hand, she rubbed the back of her head with strands of pink hair covering it. "I was thinking we —"

Miku ran into to hug Luka as tightly as she could in her excitement. Luka had made the first step to seeing her dream become a reality. She was excited to help her mistress pursue that dream.

"Miku... I can't breathe...!" Luka squeaked as her face had gone red.

"Sorry, mistress." Miku blushed. "I'm just so happy to see you becoming famous!"

"I'm not seeing how I'll become famous simply because we won't die from hypothermia." remarked Luka, but she shook her head in her amusement. "Let's go check it out, shall we?"

"Woof!"

"...Yes. The dog can come too."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ayyy, I'm procrastinating like a pro again. I've been caught up in the throes of Overwatch, and homework so yeah. Fun times. I always been trying to figure out how to ease this into the ending I've had since the beginning, but also not make it so sudden? I know there's some plot holes to clear up, and whatnot too. So. This won't be ending yet, but still :u  
**

 **I hope you like some more Negitoro action B)))) There's some surprises waiting for readers in this chapter, but I won't spoil!**

 **Also, who wants me to write a M-rated companion fic? Ahaha, I'm joking. Pls don't make me do it. I read too many M-rated fics in my time that I don't need to fall into it myself.**

 **I wrote this kind of late into the morning, but I'll go back to make edits! I gotta love writing unbeta'd pieces, oops.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As a child, she was naive and oblivious to the world around her. Her parents were so bad then as they took the young girl by the han as they traveled through the city by foot. Luka wanted to explore every nook and cranny, but the hand was firmly locked by her father's in order to keep her safe.

She continued to lean opposite of where her father resided as he stopped momentarily as a homeless man had approached them with an aura of mystery. While she tugged, she did not notice how the man had gazed at her before walking away from the family.

Her blue eyes locked upon the man whose body hobbled on the sidewalk still, but his own gaze was elsewhere; facing the path before him that had became his own home in a sense.

She would tug at her father's worn-out jacket as a small voice was emitted in a whisper: "Who was that?"

She saw how he was worse off than themselves. She wore her mother's hand-me-down as the woman wore maternal clothes for the child she carried within her womb. The skirt dragged itself across the filthy streets, but mud and scratches had already marred her skin. His jacket had seen more years than herself at the ripe age of five, but she didn't understand the world she would grow up in.

"He's a nobody." Her mother would reply as she sniffed. She couldn't kneel down to face her daughter, but the girl was tall for her age nonetheless. "Unlike him, we have a home. We have jobs to keep food on the table. He's just a nobody."

Before the child could reply, she was dragged along yet she cast one last look at man in the corner of her eye whose own expression was apologetic.

.

That was how eighteen-year-old Luka had felt when the threats had not subsided a week ago. Her mother screaming for the one she had birthed to get the fuck out of her house while her father stood by. She expected to have become one of the many nobody's in this city, but she had woken up with a roof over her head still.

She was still groggy when she had slowly pushed herself off of the cold ground of the building when she could be hit with the surprise of having her own place once more. It wouldn't have been a reality if it hadn't been for her android, whose self was humming a lovely tune as she placed a hand upon the walls.

The humming transformed into an actual voice uttering words at a low volume. Miku was scrawling something into wall that was already vandalized enough, but the weaver was too tired to chastise her when there was already enough damage. No wonder the owner wanted to sell this place.

"I didn't know androids could sing." Luka remarked as she leaned against the wall with the remaining wallpaper lazily peeled off. She couldn't find a way to ease herself into a conversation with the android, but she wasn't remotely surprised that the girl was caught off-guard.

"Oh!" If androids could blush, Miku would have been a deep shade of red as she covered the drawing she etched into the wall. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"You didn't." The pink-haired woman swiftly made her way towards the wall to see what her android was blatantly hiding.

The android refused to budge as she nervously pursed her lips.

"Miku," she commanded sternly. "Spill." Folding her arms, the woman waited expectantly for an inkling of what was being done to the walls, but even as the mistress, it seemed she did not want to spill her secret so easily.

Squealing, the girl ducked as Luka aimed to grab her, and pull her aside. Nonetheless, her attention was peeled off the android as she studied the wall with brief interest. It was just a stick figure with poorly-drawn pigtails holding some kind of stick.

"Er, that's nice." she commented as she slowly turned around, and raised a brow at the flustered one. "What were you so worried about?"

Miku mumbled something incoherent.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I said that it was me holding a sewing needle!" Her voice went up an octave as she buried herself in the unnatural amount of hair she bore upon her head as well as the palm of her hands.

Luka's eyes bulged as she burst into a fit of giggles. She couldn't believe how innocent Miku still was for the amount of years she lived with her. The sewing needle was larger than the stick figure itself, and the head was larger than her hand. It was almost comical, but endearing too.

"What?" Miku demanded. "I know it looks bad, but..."

"It's nothing." Luka said with a small grin as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I didn't take you for an artist too, is all. Maybe I can teach you how to sew."

Miku shook her head. "No! I want you to do it instead."

"Suit yourself."

.

Luki's dog had demanded that he needed to go outside to empty his bladder. It was all a part of the daily cycle that she, and Miku went through with the dog. Since Luki was still at war, and he was the more favored child, it was an obvious statement that he stayed with their parents.

Somwhow, Miku had supposedly discovered the dog one night on one of her strolls to the market to get ingredients for stew. After some interrogation, Miku confessed that she stole the dog because they were bonding so well.

"In order to keep them from finding this dog, I'm going to call him Helen!" the android declared proudly as she rubbed the top of the dog's head.

"Miku, Rocket is a boy." Luka pointed out as she decided against proving it.

The android spluttered as she failed to come up with a comeback. The argument ended just like that.

Luka had offered to take the dog out for a walk, but she needed an excuse to take glances at the neighboring stores. She had no clue how to proceed when it came to working out the kinks of starting up a business. It would have been nice just to get started immediately, but the place was so run-down it would hardly attract any customers.

Every building that was nearby was as beaten down as her own place, but the insides must have been nicer looking. She peered through the window of one store only to discover it was in bad shape. It was typical for the city to be in poor shape with the lack of care the government placed on lesser businesses.

She could see androids all wandering around as they cleaned up the streets, or they were in charge of protecting food vendors. They were nothing like the young girl still held up in the building with their appearances resembling older men. It was probably for the best, or else female androids were likely to be stolen on the spot.

Rocket continued to mark his territory on areas available to him, but he remained close. She spied on every single store with sheer scrutiny. They were bonding in a way.

.

The studio was a far cry from looking the best, but it turned out better than she had expected. Most of her designs were spread far and thin in the form of scattered papers across the floor. The loom was in a room far from the one where customers would be gathered.

It was where the two were waiting as they tried to think off methods to guarantee business.

"I think we need some happy pictures if we're going to sell things." Miku suggested as Luka tapped her noggin for ideas. She rocked on her heels as she looked all over the once-empty room for ideas of her own. She hoped the suggestion would be enough to assist her mistress in her dilemma.

"Are my tapestries that depressing for you?"

"They are." Miku admitted as she reached out, and fingered one of them. It was an older piece depicting a man mourning over his dead wife's body. An idea hit her as she lit up, and bounced in her spot. "How about you make one about that, um, human with the fish tail?"

"You mean a mermaid?" Luka did not forget the blanket no matter how tattered it was to the old home. It was stashed away still with the little things she had in her possession. Plagiarism wasn't an ideal option, but she could focus on something involving mermaids. Perhaps, it might have hungry sharks.

"Yeah!" Miku seemed upbeat about the idea. She was still trying to form a picture to serve as the scenery sewn together on the loom. "What about a mermaid with a Pomeranian?"

Luka shot her an odd look at the sheer thought of a Pomeranian barely survivng the depths of the sea. No, it was an attempt at least. She stifled a sigh as she tried to play off of the suggestion. "Pomeranians wouldn't be able to survive in the ocean." she reminded her android. Miku pouted towards the fact. "How about another creature? Such as a dolphin, or an octopus."

"Okay..." Miku deflated in her spot as she seated herself on a nearby chair. She perked up again after a moment. "An octopus sounds cute!"

"An octopus it is." Luka said as she reached for a piece of paper to sketch an idea of the mermaid, and octopus. There were many ways to turn it into a violent picture, but she decided, just once, it'd be positive.

Maybe Luki would stop nagging her for weaving all of those dark scenes too.

.

This was the day she would finally tell her. Miku idly wrung her hands as she tried to let the words bubble from her throat.

"I love you, Luka!"

Her crush did not look up, nor did she express any interest as she patched up one of their shirts that the dog had ripped up in a game of tug-o-war. "Miku... you know we cannot. Society doesn't permit love between us."

She felt the pangs of fear from the thought of being rejected so casually. She pressed on-wards with her point as it became an argument she wanted to win."I look human though, don't I?"

Luka sighed as she set down the fabric upon her lap. "It's not just that. We're women. Women are only meant to be trophy wives for men, and bear their children." The excuses only piled high as she tried to keep Miku from expressing such taboo. "Two women in love is an abomination as much as a love between an android, and human. It's twice as disgusting in their eyes. We shouldn't ma—"

The woman was stopped from her pessimistic rambling as the android had straddled the woman, and planted a kiss upon those soft lips. While her own skin was metal, she almost wanted to feel the bliss of sharing an intimate moment with the one she was sure she loved for years. She wanted to share the tender moment without the stinging rejection from two years ago.

Luka froze as her lips were still locked with the android's. She didn't feel the cold radiating off of the metal skin, but the girl on her lap was stiff enough it did not meld into her body so easily. It was both uncomfortable, yet she couldn't push her away. Hands reached for the younger girl's hips as it continued for another moment until she pulled away to catch her breath.

"Jesus, Miku." Luka whispered through heavy breaths. Though she chastised, she did not speak in a cold manner. "You're lucky nobody saw us."

Miku only smiled as the consequences whizzed by her head. Perhaps she was too naive to figure it out, or she simply didn't care. She pulled away as her own hands innocently explored Luka's lap. "I wouldn't regret a single moment."

"Alright. Who are you, and what have you done with Miku?" The older woman did not try to remove the android, but she involuntarily made the motions as anxious as she was getting. "I don't remember living with someone who knew the motions of intimacy."

"I learned in secret." Miku confessed as she twirled a lock of teal hair in her hand. "I wanted to impress you. From the beginning."

"Please don't tell me Luki helped you." Luka sighed as she tugged at the shirt beneath the girl. Miku refused to budge which only caused her to sigh again. "Since he didn't help you, how about you help me by getting off this shirt?"

Miku smirked as she remained planted in her spot. She pecked a kiss upon Luka's forehead before she finally slid off, nearly taking the shirt with her.

"The inspector will be coming in a couple of days. Are you ready to be loved by many for your art?" Miku asked with enthusiasm. She giggled a bit.

"I guess. I'm nervous this won't turn out that well, and we'll just be on the streets." The woman shrugged as she finished up the last of the seams before resting the shirt back on her lap once more.

"You'll be great! I know it."

It was her smile. For a robot, she sure knew how to make flowers grow with her smile. The weaver decided against mentioning how it enhanced the actually lovely face of a machine, but she couldn't help but confirm to herself she was in love.

.

The inspector had given the okay for this occupied space to become a studio for the weaver. It was still a shit hole by far, but every business in the city looked like it.

Only a few customers had cautiously walked into the space a week after it had been officially opened. Luka thought the worse while Miku was eager to spread the news about decorations for people's homes.

Luka learned to accept that it would take time, but she couldn't help but drown out most of the noises as some mumbled about the tapestries displayed on the walls. However, it was difficult to ignore a name that hadn't been uttered in forever.

"V-01, is that you?"

An older woman stood in the doorway of their store. Cobalt locks had long been dyed into the silvery shade it was now. Her once tired eyes were now widened in surprise, and fear. Miku had instantly recognized the woman herself as she beamed.

Luka's head snapped up as she took the opportunity to investigate. She wasn't sure if she trusted the woman, but she clearly knew who Miku was. She didn't plan on the android having anyone left pining for her after a couple of years. She shot her a quick warning glance before she stepped up towards the elderly woman.

"Who are you, and how do you know Miku?" she demanded. The last thing she wanted was to lose Miku now that their secret relationship was solidified to some stranger. Miku looked uneasily between the two, but she said nothing.

"Easy, child. I mean no harm." The older woman took a breath. "My name is Kaiko Shion, and I used to be a scientist for Crypton Corps."

.

Kaiko smiled, but it was pained at the mention of her old friend through the conversation they shared. "Ah, yes. I remember that man. I'd be lying if I said he was a good man, but I wouldn't care if he was rolling in his grave as we speak." She paused briefly as she glanced uneasily in hopes Miku wasn't in hearing range. The android was far from sight; sent off on an errand. "Of all places, I wasn't expecting her to be employed for a freelance weaver."

Luka snorted, but she mentally stuffed her temper deep within her. "Thanks."

"It's not that it's a bad thing. She's a singing android. She was made for a life as a celebrity, but I suppose this works." Kaiko added quickly to ease the tension that loomed between them.

"She refused to leave so I just let her help out here."

Kaiko smiled with less pain in her eyes. "She's a loyal girl, that one. I remember when she followed Mikuo around like a little duckling. It's a shame that the corporation had such a fallout." She took a sip of her water before sighing. "I'm glad she's having a good life here. It's not the one we intended for her, but Mikuo wanted her to be happy in the end."

"Mmm." Luka didn't know how to respond, but she could sense Kaiko cared deeply for the late CEO. How far their relationship went was best unmolested, she decided. "I guess she's happy. She takes care of my baby brother's dog, and she's not sitting on the streets like a homeless person."

"I can tell she's happy. I can see the way she looks at you, hun." Kaiko whispered which caused Luka's eyes to widen in fear. The older woman pursed her lips, but betrayed no malevolence. "I'm not going to tell. I can tell she has that effect on people. That effect is the downfall of many. You seem like a sweet girl. I'd hate for you to suffer because of it."

Her body hardly relaxed as the weaver took a shaky breath. "I know. I just wish life was fair, but it isn't."

"I wish it was fair. I bet Mikuo would say the same." Closing her eyes, she inhaled the scent of the wood before exhaling. She added: "He was accused of a crime he did not commit simply because his creation had murdered."

Luka perked up. Her father had mentioned it before. It was awhile ago. "Yes, I remember hearing about that. But, wait..." She bit her lip. "Did Miku truly kill someone?"

"I'm...not sure myself." Kaiko admitted. "I cannot imagine her killing someone. My guess is that one of my fellow colleagues had caught Mikuo treating Miku like his own child and reported them. It's what I'd like to believe."

"I see." The woman murmured as she took a sip of her own drink.

"I believe I overstayed my welcome. My son, Kaito, expected me awhile ago. I better get there before he assumed I fell over from a heart attack." Kaiko's smile was warmer now, but she moved quickly despite her raggedy appearance. The company was nice though while it lasted, but Miku had returned soon enough.

.

Luka was leaning against Miku on a pile of blankets that served as a makeshift bed. It was night time, and not very many would be around to mess with a silly studio housing a human, and her android. Questions stirred her awake as Miku became aware of the sensation.

"Is my mistress okay?" Miku asked as she placed her unusually warm palms on Luka's.

"Miku, would you ever kill someone even if it meant risking your own life?" Luka blurted out leaving Miku to blink at the sudden question. She expected some silly response from the android, but she was too groggy to register anything that would come as a reply soon enough. She barely recalled her mother threatening to claim Miku committed a crime so she would be dismantled yet the girl remained alive.

There was a serious expression on her face as she pressed her lips against the temple of her lover's forehead. "If it meant protecting you, yes."


End file.
